Talk:Carnival Tricks
Merge with Cabaji? Does anyone else think this ought to be merged with Cabaji's page and added to his abilities and powers section? It's not very long and wouldn't take up too much space. It seems silly to have the article on its own. 08:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think that's a good course of action, like Chew and Water Gun, or Krieg and Krieg's Arsenal. But "Carnival Tricks" is an official name, right? But if it is short, then merge. 08:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it is. We have kyokugi down as meaning both carnival tricks and acrobatics, since Cabaji's epithet, "Kyokugi no Cabaji," means Cabaji the Acrobat. It means acrobatics way more than it does carnival tricks. I'll leave the conversation open for about a day, in case someone is against moving it so they can say their share. If no one argues, then I'll merge the stuff. 08:58, June 5, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion 'Carnival Tricks' page should stay as it is. Like Okama Kenpo, it must have its own page. It has a lot of tricks that doesn't fit with Cabaji's page. No problem to leave it as it is. 09:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Agree with DP. On top of that, I don't know why the official naming matters. If an article is to short and does not offer enough info, it should be merged if possible. Matter of convenience really. 10:25, June 5, 2011 (UTC) But 'Carnival Tricks' its a whole page to merge it with Cabaji. This pages need their own. 10:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, the question is if this ability is limited to Cabaji or not. If another user appears we could always recreate the page. Okama Kenpo & Fishman Karate have their own article because several characters utilize these arts. Carnival tricks seems to be unique to Cabaji tho and should belong to his page. 10:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) If it fits with Cabaji's page and not causing too much information on his page then ok. But 'Carnival Tricks' have a lot of tricks to just merge it with Cabaji. 10:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Cabaji is so far the only one to use Carnival Tricks. It won't be a huge problem. He has a small abilities and powers section as it is, and as far as attack lists go, there are ones that are a lot longer. This is one of the shorter attack lists on here. It won't cause any problems on Cabaji's page if merged. 02:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) So, LPK is convinced and we have a consensus? 16:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure, if the others agree too. So, we merge 'Carnival Tricks' in Cabaji's page. 17:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, can someone make this page a redirect to Cabaji's Abilities and Powers section? 20:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) That's not what I meant. That's not what I meant. I mean that there are still two filler attacks. I can't understand the funimation dub and there isn't any raw with japanese subtitles. I was just asking if anyone has any dvds for both japanese and funimaion.OhJay 08:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I understand that, but looking at the page made me think it should be merged. 08:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC)